


"Wow"

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [59]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: It’s not like Dani’s decided to do this willy nilly. She’s thought long and hard, discussed it with her therapist, discussed it with Phoebe. She’s spent ages working on the script, making sure she says exactly what she means to. She doesn’t want to be misunderstood.A ficlet about authenticity and fears.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	"Wow"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Wow"

Dani still isn’t sold about posting this particular video. She can already see people saying she’s doing it for attention, saying she needs to shut the fuck up about her first world white girl problems, saying she needs to stay in her own lane and not offer advice to people when she isn’t a professional— something she _explicitly_ steered clear of doing. She can see people saying she’s making it up, and people saying they already knew, and she’s not sure which one is going to get to her more but she already feels nervous as hell over it. 

It’s not like she’s decided to do this willy nilly. She’s thought long and hard, discussed it with her therapist, discussed it with Phoebe. She’s spent ages working on the script, making sure she says exactly what she means to. She doesn’t want to be misunderstood. 

That’s the point of this. So people can finally understand. A little bit… a little bit more of her. 

“Feebs,” she calls from her editing corner. She’s stared at the screen for too long. She doesn’t trust her own judgement anymore; it could be garbage for all she knows. 

“Yeah?” Phoebe says, stepping closer. 

“Have a look?” Dani hands over her laptop. “Final version, I think.” 

Phoebe slips the headphones off of Dani and puts them on herself. She clicks play and watches quietly. She knows the video well; she helped film some of the skits and she helped Dani look over the script. There’s nothing in here that could be a surprise. Which is why when Phoebe slips the headphones off again once the video is done, and says, “Wow,” Dani’s heart sinks. 

“Wow, what?” 

“Wow, you made a hell of a video, babe.” 

Dani folds her arms. “You think? It’s not too…” she shrugs. 

“I like that therapy quote you put in there.” 

“ _A symptom of womanhood is believing you’re already half-mad_? You don’t think people will say it’s like, facetious?” 

“So what if it is?” Phoebe laughs, “It’s also true.” 

“Guess so.” 

“I mean, that’s why you included it, right?” 

Dani nods. She takes a deep breath. She hits upload on “Danielle and Depression” and decides she’s actively not going to worry about it anymore, at least for as long as it takes their shitty internet to finish uploading.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190743562889/wow) !


End file.
